O Almoço dos Cavaleiros de Ouro
by Robert Nukenin
Summary: Um almoço inusitado dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro.


Os Cavaleiros de Ouro resolveram comer no Mc Donalds na hora do almoço. Ao chegarem ao estabelecimento uma das atendentes foi perguntar o pedido deles.

Atendente: O que vão pedir senhores?  
Mu: Eu não tenho dinheiro, eu sou um monge tibetano.  
Máscara da Morte: Não é que você parece com aqueles Harekrishinas mesmo! Hahaha!  
Mu: Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.  
Saga: Deixa que eu pago, afinal eu sou o Mestre do Santuário, sou eu que pago o salário de vocês mesmo.  
Shura: É isso aí chefinho!  
Aioria: Para de ser puxa-saco, Shura.  
Shura: Puxa-saco, eu!? Eu só sou conhecido como o mais fiél.  
Aldebaran: Fiél? Tu? Eu que sou membro da Gaviões da Fiél, você não é. Lero Lero!  
Shura: Aff.

A atendente fica um pouco paciente, mas continua cordeal.

Atendente: Já escolheram?  
Shaka: Eu não posso comer carne bovina. Boi é um animal sagrado. Acho que eu vou comer peixe.  
Afrodite: Comer quem? Sai fora!!! Ninguém me come não.  
Máscara da Morte: Hehehehe. Foi mal, não pude me segurar. Aí, atendente, me ve um Quarteirão bem, eu disse, bem passado. Entendeu? Eu gosto de minha comida bem com cara de difunto.  
Aldebaran: Me ve um Mc Lanche Feliz, por favor.  
Mu: Mas hein? Como assim, Aldebaran? Tu é o que mais da prejuizo quando come de nós doze, e so quer um Mc Lanche Feliz? Por que meu amigo?  
Aldebaran: É... bem... eu quero o brinquedo que vem com a comida.  
Mascara da Morte: Que coisa gay, eu bem que suspeitava que este monte de musculos anabolizado era uma fruta.  
Aldebaran: Fica quieto, antes que eu te arrebente.  
Afrodite: Deixa ele Debinho, não se reclimine, seja mais um membro da Irmandade.  
Aldebaran: Me deixem em paz!!!

A atendente fica sem jeito com toda a confusão.

Atendente: Por favor, poderiam parar de fazer tumulto aqui e pedirem logo, por favor?  
Aioria: Eu só quero uma casquinha. Gatos que nem eu, so nos alimentamos de leite.  
Afrodite: Uia!! Eu sempre soube que o Aioria era estranho, afinal de contas pintou o cabelo para não lembrar o irmão. Que por sinal, cadê ele?  
Aioros: Eu estou aqui no computador checando meus emails do outro mundo. A conexão aqui é mais rápida que no mundo dos mortos.  
Saga: Já que ninguem decide eu vou escolher por todo mundo.

A atendente se entusiasma com a noticia.  
Atendente: O que vão querer, senhor?  
Saga: Me ve 7 Big Macs, 1 Mc Lanche, 2 Mc Chickens, 1 Quarteirao e 1 Sundae.  
Atendente: Irei providenciar, aguardem um pouco, por favor.  
Saga: Não tem problema.

A atendente volta com os pedidos e cada um pega seu lanche. E se dirigem para mesas que estavam vazias.

Kamus: Este Sprite não ta gelado, que droga. Vocês sabem que eu só bebo estupidamente congelado minhas bebidas. Vou reclamar.

Kamus se levanta e vai até a atendente que os serviu.

Atendente: Algum problema, senhor?  
Kamus: Meu refrigerante esta quente.  
Atendente: Quente!? Deixa ver. Não, senhor, está gelado.  
Kamus: Não, não está gelado, ele não atingiu o zero absoluto.  
Atendente: Mas senhor, para que o senhor quer Zerocal?  
Kamus: Eu disse a temperatura de 0 graus Kelvin que é chamado de Zero Absoluto e não o nome de um adocante.  
Atendente: Desculpe, senhor eu vou trocar.  
Kamus: Obrigado.

A atendente volta com outro copo de Sprite.

Atendente: Aqui esta senhor.  
Kamus: Ainda continua quente. Será que eu vou ser obrigado a usar minha Execução Aurora e fazer uns gelos para minha bebida?  
Atendente: Meu senhor, eu sinto muito, mas é o mais gelado que nos temos aqui,  
Kamus: Se é assim. Execução Aurora!!!

A atendente cai no chão de susto ao ver o copo de refrigerante se congelar.

Kamus: Pronto, agora sim, ta do jeito que eu gosto. Bem gelado!!!

A atendente se levanta, ainda pasma, mas resolve prestar um pouco mais de atenção naquele grupinho um tanto quanto diferente...enquanto isso, na mesa dos Cavaleiros...

Mu: Já pararam de reclamar?? Mas que coisa, parecem velhos.  
Dohko: ALGUM PROBLEMA COM VELHOS, MU?  
Mu: Nenhum... eu disse que vocês PARECEM velhos... não que SÃO velhos.  
Shaka: Mas o Dohko É e PARECE velho, Mu.  
Mu: Shaka...limite-se a comer o seu lanche... POR FAVOR.  
Afrodite: Como vocês são grossos, eu não entendo como ainda são cavaleiros de ouro.  
Shura: Fica na sua aí, peixinho.  
Afrodite: Antes ser peixinho do que ser bruta-montes.

Neste momento, todos se viram para Aldebaran, se divertindo fazendo bolhas de sabão, com o kit que veio em seu Mc Lanche feliz. Com meio metro de boca aberta, Kamus solta um comentário.

Kamus: Eu não estou vendo isso.  
Aioria: Sim, estamos todos vendo.  
Aldebaran: O que foi?? Querem tentar?  
Shura: Mas é bem a minha cara mesmo, fazer bolhas de sabão... olha teu tamanho, Aldebaran... toma vergonha na cara, marmanjo!  
Aldebaran: Você não teve infância.  
Shura: TIVE... ela já passou, sabe... faz tempo.  
Afrodite: Ah, mas naquele tempo não tinha bolhas de sabão... e parece ser divertido!

Todos olham para Afrodite.

Afrodite: Falei algo demais!  
Mu: Não... a gente nem comenta mais, Afrodite. Athena sabe que tentei.  
Aioria: E os lanches esfriando... vocês acham mesmo que temos o dia todo aqui, né??

Neste momento, uma menininha ia passando, de mão dada com sua mãe, perto da mesa deles.

Mu: Olha que bonitinha!

A menina vira e mostra a língua.

Aldebaran: Huaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha...tá mal, hein Mu! Nem a menininha te olha.  
Mu: Cala a boca... ca-la-a-bo-ca...

A menina, não contente, sente-se atraída pelos cabelos azuis de Kamus. Pega uma mecha e fica penteando.

Kamus: Ah... é... olha só, garotinha... não... não... NÃO PUXA MEU CABELO!  
Menina: mas eu não tô puxando!! Tô penteando!! Tá tudo espetado.  
Kamus: Mas é assim que eu gosto de usar!  
Menina: Mas tá feio!  
Kamus: Solta esse cabelo, por favor.  
Menina: Não.  
Kamus: Solta, ou eu congelo sua mão... é sério!  
Menina: Tô nem aí...

Kamus se concentra e congela o pentinho que estava na mão da menininha.

Afrodite: Que troglodita... pelo amor de Zeus.  
Kamus: Quer ir pro freezer junto, peixinho??

A menina começa a chorar, e Kamus quase apanha da mãe dela. Se não fosse Shaka aparecer em sua frente! Ele explica que tudo havia sido mal entendido, pediu desculpas e depois que Afrodite lhe deu uma rosa - não envenenada, claro - tudo acabou se resolvendo. A menina fica alegre.

Menina: Olha mamãe!! Esta moça me deu uma flor linda!!!

Afrodite: Moça!? Eu sou homem, garota.  
Mascara da Morte: Me engana que eu gosto, Afrodite. Hahahaha. Desculpe, não pude me segurar de novo.  
Shaka: Se vocês não se comportarem usarei o Tesouro do Céu.  
Miro: Não sabia que o Céu tinha um tesouro. Só conheco do livro do João e o Pé de Feijão.

Todos olham assustados para Miro.

Miro: O que foi? Eu gosto de ler tá? Eu não fico so na manicure fofocando, tá?  
Mascara da Morte: Pare, eu não aguento mais. Vocês são muito comédias!!!

A menina pega o chapéu do Mestre Ancião.

Dohko: Menina, me devolve meu chapéu.  
Menina: Não senhor Shaike. Eu so devolvo quando o senhor me mostrar como é a Dança do Ronald!  
Saga: Acho que estão te confundindo com algum bicho roxo, Dohko.  
Dohko: So porque sou pequeno e tenho cara de Yoda não quer dizer que precisam rir da minha cara, viu? Ja foi duro ter que cuidar do Shiryu, Okko e Shunrei que sempre me chamavam de Papai Noel Jedi quando eram crianças!!!

Máscara da Morte olha para Dohko e, sem conseguir mais segurar o riso...

Máscara da Morte: Bwaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!! Meeeu, desculpa... mas Papai Noel Jedi... ninguém merece!  
Dohko: Se ninguém merece, imagine eu!!

Enquanto todos conversavam, Miro vai discretamente tentar tirar o chapéu, que estava na mão da menina, super concentrada na conversa de Dohko e Máscara da Morte quando ele pega o chapéu, a menina se vira e abre o berreiro!

Miro: Credo, fecha essa matraca! Desculpa!  
Menina: Eu não tenho matraca! TENHO BOCA!

A menina bate o chapéu na cabeça de Miro.

Miro: Ah, é assim??

Ele se levanta, arranca o chapéu da mão da menina e joga longe!! Todos olham pasmos para ele!

Mu: Ô Miro.. apontando para a direção do chapéu  
Miro: O QUE É?? JOQUEI MESMO AQUELA DROGA DE CHAPÉU LON... pára do nada e arregala os olhos para Dohko  
Mu: Eu ia avisar.  
Dohko: E AGORA?? EU USO O QUÊ??

Afrodite, que estava também só observando a tudo, tentou ajudar.

Afrodite: Um minutinho, mestre!

Afrodite sai e, em minutos, volta com um boné, todo vermelho e amarelo, com um M enorme na frente, que é entregue para Dohko.

Afrodite: Prontinho!! colocando o boné na cabeça de Dohko Tem até o M de Mestre Ancião!  
Aldebaran: Quem mata...eu ou você? olhando para Shura  
Shura: Bwaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha!  
Dohko: Não entendi.  
Aioros: Ja vi que o senhor é velho mesmo, hein? Este chapéu é do Mário.  
Dohko: Que Mário?  
Máscara da Morte: Para tudo, ja me mijei nas calças depois dessa. Vou la no mictório me limpa.  
Afrodite: Que palavriado xulo é este Máscarado? Vamos, fale com elegância, Toaleit.  
Máscara da Morte: Primeiro, Máscarado é a Piranha Rosa sua mãe!!! Segundo eu vou em Toalha sei la o que p nenhuma.  
Afrodite: Seu grosso, sai ja daqui antes que me aborreca.  
Máscara da Morte: Sai, sai, vai ajudar o Senhor Miagui vai.  
Dohko: Quem é Mário ninguém me respondeu, e quem é Senhor Miagui?  
Aioria: Santa Velhice Dohko!  
Mu: Deixa quieto, tome aqui Mestre Ancião, seu chápeu.

Mu estende o chapéu de Dohko após o teletransporta-lo para la.

Aioros: Que droga!! Ainda não consegui comprar uma bolsa no Mercado Livre para guardar meu arco e minha flecha dourada. Vocês não imaginam onde eu tenho que guarda-los... É duro viu?  
Aldebaran: Que droga, acabou as bolhas de Sabão.  
Saga: Crianças, vocês não tão esquecendo de nada não?  
Shaka: O que Saga?  
Saga: As comidas, estão esfriando, vocês não estão comendo.  
Shaka: Eu nem to vendo minha refeição, eu não sinto o cosmo do frango.  
Aioria: Deixa de ser burro Shaka, abre os olhos porque a galinha não tem cosmo não.  
Shaka: Meu amigo, Aioria, tudo nesta vida tem o cosmo que Buda nos dá.  
Afrodite: Sera que ele poderia me dá uma plastica na Buda, queria colocar silicone sabe.  
Shaka: Engraçadindo, mas uma dessas e você vai sentir meu Sen San Sara.  
Aldebaran: Saara!? O Saara é no Rio de Janeiro Shaka, aqui é a Liberdade.  
Shaka: Ai Grande Buda, me de sua paciência.  
Miro: Gente, vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu?  
Kamus: Óbvio, esqueceu que nos sabemos conversar mesmo perdendo os 5 sentidos?  
Miro: Esqueci, foi mal. Bem, eu estive pensando em pegarmos uma peça no Máscara da Morte. Ele ta muito engracadinho pro meu gosto. Quem topa?

Todos respondem que topam.

Miro: O plano é o seguinte. Nada muito complexo, o Shaka pode fazer uma ilusão para que ele pense que as paredes do banheiro caíram, e que todos o viram naquela situação super embaraçosa.  
Shura: Putz, amei isso!  
Shaka: Não acredito que vou concordar com um absurdo desses.  
Miro: Aaaahhh vá, Shaka!! Deixa de ser chato.  
Shaka: Mas SOMENTE dessa vez, hein?  
Miro: Tá, tá, agiliza aí então.  
Saga: Tudo bem, mas e depois?  
Miro: Essa será a melhor parte.  
Afrodite: Não entendi.  
Aldebaran: Prá variar!

Afrodite só o encara sério e volta a atenção para Miro.

Miro: Simples. Depois, Shaka tiraria a ilusão, fazendo com que as paredes voltassem ao redor dele, mas quando ele voltasse para a mesa, nós agiríamos como se nada tivesse realmente acontecido.  
Menina: Gostei do plano!  
Shura: Qual é garota! Quem te convidou na conversa?  
Menina: EU?? POR QUE?  
Saga: Pega leve, menina. Você pode observar tudo, mas fica quieta aí no seu canto, não se mete.  
Menina: Tá bom, mas eu posso zoar com a cara dele também? Posso? Posso?  
Saga: Tááá, pode, mas só quando ver que estamos zoando também, senão estraga tudo.  
Menina: Ok, mas esse negócio de ilusão? Também quero fazer!  
Aldebaran: Não dá, criança. Sossega que isso é coisa de adulto.  
Menina: Aham, tá né, mas vai logo então!  
Mu: Pessoal, vamos, senão daqui a pouco o Máscara da Morte sai do banheiro!!

Shaka concentra seu cosmo e cria uma ilusão. Dentro do banheiro Máscara da Morte estava sentado no vaso com um pouco de diarréia por ter comido carne bem passado como ele mesmo pediu e repara que as paredes estão rachando, o chão tremendo e o teto caindo pedaços.

Máscara da Morte: Caralho!!! Terremoto!!!

Máscara da Morte sai correndo do banheiro desesperado e nota os cavaleiros de ouro todos com cara de pavor.

Máscara da Morte: Terremoto!! Terremoto!  
Atendente: Senhor, pare de gritar, por favor. Não ta acontecendo terremoto nenhum, ta doido? Meu Deus!! Cadê suas calças!  
Menina: Hahahaha, ele ta pelado!!

Aioria tampa a cara da garota.

Aioria: Tu não tem idade para ver essas coisas não.  
Menina: Agora ja era, ja vi a cueca vermelha com caranguejos laranjas dele!! Hihihihi.  
Saga: Tu não tem vergonha não, Máscara da Morte sair por aí sem sua armadura.  
Máscara da Morte: Mas hein!  
Aioros: Máscara da Morte tu não percebeu que ta sem o cinturão da armadura de câncer não?  
Máscara da Morte: Jesus Cristo!!! Eu to pelado.

Máscara da Morte volta correndo pro banheiro pegar a parte da sua armadura que ele deixou la dentro e volta com raiva.

Máscara da Morte: Quem foi? Abram o bico, quem foi que fez a brincadeira da ilusão no banheiro? Foi você né Aioria?  
Aioria: Tu bebeu cachaça? Você sabe que meu poder é a Capsula do Poder e não fazer ilusões.  
Máscara da Morte: Eu sei, sua tigresa, você é o autor intelectual do plano de fazer a brincadeira comigo.  
Mu: Que papo de advogado é este Máscara da Morte?  
Máscara da Morte: Doutor Máscara da Mortem, por favor, eu tenho carteira profissional de direito ou vocês acham que eu só gosto de dar uma de colecionador de cabeças?  
Kamus: Meu Deus do Céu!!! Isso é inacreditável. Nunca imaginaria o Máscara da Morte dando uma de intelectual, sempre achei ele um coveiro de mão cheia, já repararam nas unhas dele. Hehehehe Máscara da Morte: Engraçadinho!  
Miro: A idéia foi minha, por que? Vai encarar?  
Máscara da Morte: Se quiser eu te mando pro Sekishiki, tá afim?  
Miro: Só se for para te dar um pé na bunda.  
Saga: Parem crianças ja chega. A brincadeira foi boa, quem quis tirar um sarro no garoto propraganda da Brahma já deu. Agora vamos terminar de almoçar porque Athena nos espera.  
Shura: Espera aí! Minha batata-frita não tem tamanho perfeito. Estes empregados não sabem usar uma faca não?  
Aioros: Lá vem a idéia de perfeição do Shura. Ele deveria é se tornar desenhista e não cavaleiro.  
Shura: Eu vou reclamar, eles tem que aprender como economizar.

A atendente chega a mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Atendente: Por favor, se continuarem a fazer zona aqui, vou ser obrigado a convida-los a se retirarem.  
Shura: Eu tenho uma queixa a fazer, cadê o gerente?  
Atendente: Que queixa?  
Shura: Vocês não sabem cortar uma batata, aonde é a cozinha, eu vou ensina-los a como cortar uma batata de forma economica.  
Atendente: Ai, meu Deus, ta bem, se isso lhe fazer feliz e parar de fazer bagunça aqui venha comigo.  
Shura: Multissimo obrigado.

Os dois chegam a cozinha e a atendente mostra o cortador de batatas automatico.

Atendente: Vou mostrar como é o processo de corte.

A atendente mostra como se corta batatas.

Shura: Ta tudo errado.  
Atendente: Como assim errado, senhor?  
Shura: Ta vendo que tem batatas com tamanhos diferentes?  
Atendente: Sim, e daí?  
Shura: Sua tola, isso é desperdicio de comida. É assim que se corta uma batata. Excalibur dance!!!!

Atendente cai de bunda no chão ao ver as batatas cortadas e todas do mesmo tamanho.

Shura: Ta vendo? É assim que deve cortar as batatas. Agora frite-as e traga a minha mesa que to comvontade de comer mais, por favor.  
Atendente: Tudo bem, mas por favor, não faça isso de novo na minha frente!!!

Shura volta a mesa.

Shura: Pronto, ja fiz minha boa ação do dia.  
Mu: Não quero acreditar que você fez a mulher cortar as batatas de novo!  
Shura: Acredite, porque se não fosse por mim, esta cozinha já estaria falida. Onde já se viu?  
Miro: Claro, claro... ar de cinismo  
Shura: Meu, não me faz essa cara de propaganda de perfume que e ainda arrebento a sua cara.  
Miro: Desculpa, mas acho que machucaria suas mãos com meu helmo.  
Shura: Como se você não soubesse que, para acabar com dois helmos iguais a esse, eu nem preciso encostar em você.  
Menina: Sabe o que eu acho mais engraçado?  
Afrodite: Fala, criança.  
Menina: Tia, me explica porque vocês brigam tanto?! Se deveriam ser amigos, lutar juntos e não sei como não se mataram até agora!  
Afrodite: Em primeiro lugar, EU NÃO SOU MULHER E NEM SOU SEU PARENTE, então nada de "tia", e nem "tio" também. Em segundo lugar, nós somos amigos e nos gostamos sim. É que nem sempre um tem paciência com o outro como deveria.  
Menina: Acho que entendi.

A atendente chega com as benditas batatas, e Shura pára de tagarelar um pouco. De repente, Afrodite olha para os anúncios dos lanches na parede e desaba a chorar.

Máscara da Morte: Mas quê o quê!!! Alguém me explica o que tá acontecendo?? com os braços abertos  
Shura: Ai, de novo não. balança a cabeça  
Afrodite: MEU ZEUS!! O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊS!!!! quase se ajoelhando em frente a um anúncio do McFish  
Shura: Pelo amor de Zeus. Eles vendem esse lanche há uns 100 anos, Afrodite. abaixa a cabeça, inconformado  
Afrodite: Se fossem seus parentes, um bando de cornudos, eu ia querer ver!! E ainda ia rir muito na sua face desalmada!! lágrimas nos olhos

Ele vê um stand montado, com surpresas do McLanche Feliz, que seriam dadas na próxima edição do lanche. Era a cena do desenho "Procurando Nemo".

Afrodite: E AINDA EXPLORAM MENORES??? QUE MUNDO É ESTE??? batendo no vidro, indignado  
Dohko: Esta nova geração... balançando a cabeça incoformado  
Mu: O que o Senhor quer dizer, Mestre Ancião?  
Dohko: Eu prefiro os cavaleiros da minha época.  
Máscara da Morte: Senta que la vem história!  
Mu: Pode parar um pouco de ser palhaço, Máscara da Morte?  
Máscara da Morte: O que eu ganho com isso?  
Mu: Você não ganha, mas perde uma Extinção Estelar, ta bom pra você?  
Máscara da Morte: Sim senhor, um ótimo negócio!  
Miro: Máscara da Morte o que é isto na sua armadura.  
Máscara da Morte: Aonde? olhando para baixo  
Miro: Aqui ó! apontando com o dedo indicador

Máscara da Morte olha para baixo e Miro levanto o dedo atingindo a cara do Máscara da Morte.

Máscara da Morte: Seu tosco!  
Aioria: Seu ingênuo!  
Menina: Tio Shake, o senhor ainda não me ensinou a dançar a música do Ronald.  
Dohko: Menina, eu prefiro ficar ouvindo 1 semana o Shiryu falar sobre a amizade sem parar do que aturar você me chamando de Tio Shake. To cansado, Athena me perdoe mas terei que usar o Mesopheta Menos!!!

Dohko cresce e fica na sua forma jovem.

Menina: Nossa!!! Tio Shake cresceu!  
Dohko: Se você não parar eu vou te colocar de castigo menina.  
Menina: Buaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Mamãe, o Tio Shake ta sendo mal comigo. Bate nele mamãe, bate nele.

A mãe da menina chega.

Mãe: Que coisa feia, um homem grande como o senhor judiando uma garota. batendo com a bolsa no Dohko  
Dohko: Minha senhora, por favor, pare. E leve esta menina daqui.  
Mãe: Vamos filha, deixe esta gentalha aqui e vamos para casa.

A menina sai do Mc Donalds com sua mãe e vira a cabeça antes de sair e mostra a lingua para Dohko.

Afrodite: Que horror! Imagina que mulherzinha que não vai se transformar essa criança. Se desde pequena já é essa "finess" toda! balança a cabeça negativamente  
Shura: Ô Afrodite, deixa a menina de lado, vai. Já perdemos tempo demais com isso por hoje.  
Máscara da Morte: É, até tempo de tirarem sarro da minha cara vocês acharam.  
Mu: Caro amigo Máscara da Morte, para isso sempre temos tempo. Lembre-se de que sempre temos tempo de sobra para as missões nobres desiguinadas à nós.  
Máscara da Morte: Blá, blá, blá. Até a hora em que eu me irritar, viu? Vai me tirando MESMO!  
Aioria: Certo, certo, mas a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa que preste agora. Esse almoço já se estendeu demais, vamos voltar ao Santuário.  
Miro: Mestre Dohko, fique nesse formato mesmo, porque temos que andar depressa.  
Dohko: Muito engraçadinho você!  
Miro: Poxa, nem falei na maldade. É sério.

Todos param de fazer toda aquela algazarra no local e se dirigem de volta ao Santuário. Quando chegam em frente ao templo de Athena.

Mu: PUTZ!! bate coma mão na testa  
Shura: O que foi, Mu?  
Mu: Gente... o McLanche Feliz da Saori.  
Afrodite: Ah, não! Já é melhor irem se preparando, né? Dois meses de reclamação, mais um ano de sermão... até vi, já!  
Máscara da Morte: Gente, relaxem. Vai ser só dizer à ela que.  
Saori: ...que o que, rapazes?? Aliás, demoraram, hein!!!

Todos se olham, supresos. Teriam que ser rápidos para se livrarem daquela situação!

Kamus: Demoramos? Foi? Nem sentimos que demoro, afinal somos cavaleiros de ouro que atingimos a velocidade da luz.  
Athena: Eu sei disso, mas mudando de assunto. Cadê meu lanche?  
Kamus: Comigo não está... Bem, preciso ir na Sibéria visitar o túmulo do meu pupilo Cristal. Adeus.  
Mu: Espere Kamus, eu vou contigo, a Sibéria é caminho para Jamiel. Eu tenho que ver a bagunça que o Kiki ta fazendo em meu castelo.  
Dohko: Também irei, eu preciso passar mais 243 anos sentado no meu cantinho favorito, meu bumbum ja perdeu a forma que era antes.  
Athena: Vocês estão me enrolando, cadê meu lanche? Aioros: Bem Athena, gostaria de ajuda-la, sabe que eu morri salvando você quando era bebê, né? Mas eu nessa hora preciso voltar para o outro mundo.  
Aioria: Ah! Marin! Ja to indo querida.  
Athena: Não ouvi a voz da Marin, Aioria.  
Aioria: Não, estranho, mas eu ouvi, preciso ve-la, tchau Athena.  
Afrodite: Aioria eu vou contigo, preciso cuidar das minhas rosas, elas precisam dos meus cuidados.  
Shura: Quer ajuda Afrodite, eu posso ajudá-lo a podar algumas delas.  
Afrodite: Venha amiguinho!  
Athena: Kamus, Mu, Dohko, Aioros, Aioria, Afrodite e Shura foram embora. Miro, Saga, Aldebaran, Shaka e Máscara da Morte, quero saber do meu lanche. Quem trouxe? Eu não vou repetir outra vez? Estou começando a voltar a ser a velha Saori que maltratava meus bronzeadinhos quando eram criança, e não me custa em nada fazer o mesmo com meus douradinhos queridos...

Máscara da Morte chega próximo a Shaka e Saga e diz baixo para que eles apenas ouçam.

Máscara da Morte: Tenho um plano, eu digo algo pra dispista-la enquanto, você Saga abre uma outra dimensão e nos leva para outro lugar e o Shaka nos coloca em um dos 7 mundos onde Athena não poderá nos achar tão cedo.  
Saga: Boa!  
Shaka: Eu não concordo, mas prefiro o castigo de Buda do que Athena quando ta na TPM.  
Máscara da Morte: Comigo não tá, ta com o Aldebaran.  
Athena: Ta com você Aldebaran? Cadê!  
Aldebaran: Eu!? Nem olha.

Aldebaran sai de fininho soltando bolinhas de sabão.

Athena: Máscara da Morte, tá com você... Cadê!? O Máscara da Morte, Shaka e Saga sumiram, onde eles se meteram? Miro so sobrou você...

Miro suando frio.

Miro: Bem... Eh! O lanche, certo?

Nessa hora aparece a atendente morta de cansaço.

Atendente: Senhor, vocês esqueceram o lanche.  
Miro: Está aqui Athena.  
Athena: Obrigada Miro, você é um amor.

Athena da um beijo na testa de Miro e vai feliz comer seu lanche.

Miro: Obrigado, moça, você salvou minha vida.  
Atendente: O Mc Donalds agradece a preferência e volte sempre...

A atendente cai desmaiada de cansaço.

FIM


End file.
